


Because He Cares

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Cobra (TV 2019), Real Person Fiction, The Bold Type
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Impaired, Original Character-centric, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Samuel marries his best friend to evade a woman's unwanted obsession.





	Because He Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Title:Because He Cares  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story are assumed to be between the ages of fifteen and eighteen unless otherwise noted.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary:The one where Samuel marries his best friend to evade a woman's unwanted obsession.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None(Any pairing(s) will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga

Samuel "Sam" Page and Jari Kennish lived on opposite sides of the town. The now best friends had known each other since pre-k. In middle school, their families did a genetic test and found out they had been switched at birth. Samuel's “legal” parents signed away their rights. Jari's mother then took in Samuel and were able to keep Jari. The adjustment period was hard. Especially since Jari sometimes had "selective" deafness around other people. But they made it work. Samuel got to know Jari's best friends Sabrina Carpenter and Lea Michele. In turn Jari got to know Samuel's best friends Austin Butler and Hayden Christensen. The six of them soon made one big group. By the time they reached their present age of sixteen they were friends with Joseph Morgan, Chad Michael Murray, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Taylor Swift as well. 

Taylor and Samuel went on one date last year. The date went so horribly that they didn't even reach the restaurant. Ever since then, Taylor kept trying to get Samuel to go out with her again but the latter either changed the subject or made an excuse to leave. One afternoon Samuel and Jari were checking out games at the mall when the former decided to discuss the problem with his friend. 

"Samuel are you okay?" Jari asked. 

"Jari, Taylor asked me out again." Samuel replied. 

"Why don't you just start dating another girl?" Jari suggested. 

"I can't do that." Samuel refused. 

"Actually a marriage to some girl would back Taylor off for sure. What about a marriage of convenience?"

"Sabrina and Lea are the only two I would ask and they would never do it."

"Sorry man." Jari conceded. 

"Will you marry me?" Samuel asked.

"Let me get check my schedule and get back to you on that." 

"Please? It would back Taylor off sure. And ever since my last girlfriend cheated on me I don't want a relationship. And I know that your last relationships haven't worked out due to girls getting creeped out by the deaf thing. In return I would keep any and all unwanted suitors away and vice versa." Samuel mentioned.

"Call me crazy but I'm in." Jari said. 

Samuel and Jari married the next day. The sole witness to the wedding was Sabrina who suspected the actual plan but never questioned her friends. Jari broke the news to their other friends. 

There were mixtures of shock and surprise. Taylor was the only one skeptical and didn't believe it at first. At least until Samuel dipped Jari and held up the smaller boy while attaching their mouths together. One week passed. Samuel and Jari were playing bingo at the local bingo hall. In the middle of the game, Jari went to look for the bathroom. One of other bingo players offered to show him where it was. Jari took the invitation. Once they reached the bathroom the man pushed him outside and locked the door. Jari didn't recognize this person. The man asked if he wanted to have "fun" with him and wouldn't tell his husband. Jari read his lips and asked him to leave. The stranger kissed his neck and tried to undo Jari's pants. But Jari turned the tables with a stun gun and ran out of the bathroom to get back to Samuel. 

The two discovered that Taylor set up the incident and confronted Taylor at her home. 

"Samuel, Jari. I'm surprised to see the two of you." Taylor said. 

"Cut the bullshit Taylor!" Jari exclaimed. 

"Someone tried to rape my husband earlier. And he told the cops that you put him up to it." Samuel stated. 

"Jari is my friend. Why would I put someone up to that?" Taylor asked. 

"Why don't you tell us?" Jari demanded. 

"Can you blame me? I did it because if I couldn't have Samuel, no one could." Taylor admitted. 

"The cops will be here any minute, you just confessed to orchestrating a rape." Samuel said.

Jari had brought a tape recorder to their meeting. The police arrested Taylor minutes later after he gave them the recording. After Taylor was arrested, Samuel and Jari contemplated an annulment. But they figured that another girl like Taylor would come into the picture sooner or later. Unless the day came where they found who they were meant to be with the two decided to stay married. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
